Mario meets Link
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: What will happen when Mario and Link swap places?
1. Swap

Swap????

* * *

On a Small little world, a little place called Mushroom Kingdom, at the Castle of Princess Peach.

* * *

Mario was heading down the hall to his Princess throne room, in his head he was think, "_I-a wonder what _

_Peach want-a me for_". He was soon to find out as he entered the throne room.

Peach: Mario I am glad you could make it.

Mario: What-a is it you want-a see me about??

Peach: As you and I both know Bowser has been quiet for the last 2 months, well I was starting to get uneasy

about it, and sent Toad out to see what was going on at his Castle. He did come back, and I would like you to

here what he has to say.

Toad: Well Mario I went as the Princess asked me too and had a look at Bowsers place, in fact I even managed

to take a peek inside. And I saw this big machine, that a nutty professor was working on, it looked like some

kinda time machine, in fact it looked a lot like that time machine that the Professor made once {If you have

played Mario and Luigi back in time you will know what I mean}. Only there was no were to go inside the

machine. Then as I was about to leave, I head the Nutty professor say "its done".

Mario: Hmmmm, This-a can't be good.

* * *

All the way on another world, was also another Castle, and another Princess calling her hero.

* * *

At the same time as Mario and Peach were talking so was another Princess awaiting her protector.

As Princess Zelda sat on her throne waiting, the door to the room open and in came Link.

Zelda: I am glad you could make it Link.

Link: I am here, what is it you wanted to see me about??

Zelda: Well its Ganondorf, he has not been here to get me for 2 months now, and I am starting to worry that he is

up to something, could you go and check his place out for me.

Link: I will go straight away.

* * *

Just then as both Mario and Link Stood before their Princesses, Something really strange happened, first there

was a bright light over both Mario and Link, so bright that the Princesses could not look at them. Then All of a

sudden it stopped. But instead of Mario in front of Peach, it was Link, and instead of Link in front of Zelda, it was

Mario.

* * *

End Of Chapter.


	2. Shock for Zelda

Chapter 2

Shock for Zelda.

* * *

Zelda sat in her chair staring at the new figure that stood in front of her.

Zelda: Who are you, and what have you done to Link??

Mario also was in a state of shock not knowing were he was, and who it was he was facing.

Mario: I don't-a know what I am a-doing here, but my name is Mario, and I don't-a know a Link. All I know is that I-a was talking to my Princess one minute and the next, I am here.

Zelda thought for a moment before replying to him.

Zelda: Did you say your name was Mario??

Mario: Yes I-a did your Highness {by the way Zelda was dressed, he could tell that she was a Princess too}

Zelda: I have heard of you from my father, he once told me about this machine he had that took him to another world, were he had met a strange green creature, I think its species was called Yoshi, anyway this Yoshi was mumbling something about a man named Mario and his brother Luigi, rescuing a Princess named Peach.

Mario: Did you say-a machine that sent-a him to our world??

Zelda: yes, why??

Mario: Well before I-a came here, I-a was talking to a servant that works-a for Peach, and he said he saw our arch enemy-a with a thing that looked a lot-a like a time machine, yet there was-a nowhere to go inside.

Zelda: Ganondorf he must have gotten the plans for the machine, and maybe gone to your world and that is how your enemy might know how to make the machine too, you see after Father had retuned the machine blew up. He said that he had lost the plans and could not build another, so Ganondorf must have gotten his hands on the plans some how, and that's why he couldn't find them.

Just then there was a poof of smoke and Ganondorf appeared.

Ganondorf: Now that I have finally gotten rid of that... who are you???

Mario: I'm-a Mario.

Ganondorf: Ah, Yes, That's right, you're Mario.

And at that he ran over to them, and picked Zelda up, and in another poof of smoke was gone.

Mario stood there for a while, stunned at what he had just seen, then thinking to himself he said " well all I-a can think of is that This guy Ganondorf and Bowser must have been working-a on the same thing, and this-a guy Link must have swapped places with-a me. Ganondorf must have-a given the plans to Bowser".

* * *

What did you guys think??? I hope it makes sense. Also I have never played a Zelda game, I just know Link and Zelda, from Super Smash Bro Brawl. So if sume stuff dosen't make sense, thats why. Please Read and Review.

* * *


	3. Shock for Peach

Chapter 3

Shock for Peach

* * *

Thanks for the review, and here is chapter 3

* * *

After Peach had adjusted her eyes to the scene she was shocked to see that were Mario had been standing, was someone she didn't know. Toad had also been watching this and had gotten so frighten that he fainted.

Peach: W-W-Who are you???

Link: My name is Link .

Peach: How did you get in here, were is Mario, and.....

Peach never got to finish her sentence for just then the door open and in came Luigi, he seemed to be very happy, well that was until he saw the man in green holding his sword in one hand and his shield in another, and if that wasn't enough to scare poor Luigi the sight of Toad did. After he had taken the scene in for about half a minute, all of his green shirt turned white, and the green had went into his face. It was to much for the guy and he fainted to.

Peach quickly walked over to Luigi and picked him up and laid him next to Toad.

Peach Sighs: I guess your appearance seemed to be to much for them sir.

Link: Well at least you didn't faint.

Peach: Maybe that's because I am wall ways being kidnapped and am used of things like this happening.

Link: You sound a lot like my Princess she is wall ways getting kidnapped by this guy called Ganondorf. By the way were am I ??

Peach: This is Mushroom Kingdom.

Just then Bowser appeared out of no were. He walked straight over to peach, picked her up, and with a click of his fingers disappeared.

Link: WOW what was that thing, I mean he was like a dinosaur or something.

Just then a voice of an elderly person spoke.

???????: That stranger was Bowser he has kidnapped the Princess again and this time Mario is not here to save her.

Link: Who are you???

???????: My name is Toadworth Sir, I have been looking after the princess ever since she was a baby.

Link: Toadworth, since I am here and this Mario you speak of is not I will get you Princess back for you.

Toadworth: Thank you kind sir, but you can not go alone you must take Luigi with you he will be your guide as you do not know the place.

By this time Toad had recovered from his little incident.

Toad: Sir let me come with you I wish to help you find the princess to.

Link: It is okay with me if you come, I hope when we get her back we will be able to work out how I can go back to my world.

Toadworth: I know what has happened.

Link & Toad: Huh, What.

Toadworth: I know of your world Link, and I know that you have a enemy too, he is like Bowser in many ways in fact it is that he and Bowser wee making the same machine, a machine to get ride of the people that could stop them from getting the princess. Only they both turned the machine on at the same time causing the two of you to be swapped.

Toad: But how do you know all this??

Toadworth: When Peach was still a baby, the professor had tried to make a time machine but had failed, yet the machine he had made showed a bit of the future, and I saw the two Villains turning on the machines at the same time causing Mario and Link to be swapped between world.

Just then Luigi had come to. He looks over at every one talking.

Luigi: Like-a what going on??

So they all explained to him what had happened.

Luigi: So we are going-a to go and find Peach now??

Link: yes, the sooner we find her the sooner I can get that Creep Bowser to send me back to my world and put Mario back here.

So after they all got ready they left the castle and headed out to Bowsers Castle.


	4. Mario In Trouble

Chapter 4

Mario In Trouble.

* * *

Mario stood there for a few minutes thinking about every thing that had happen, when all of a sudden another poof of smoke appeared, and Ganondorf came out Mario still some what shocked, was picked up by Ganondorf.

Mario: What-a do you want with-a me???

Ganondorf: Zelda told me what happened, and I decided to take you with me just incase you do prove to be a drama for me.

Mario: Where will you-a take me???

Ganondorf: you will soon find out.

And After that Ganondorf left taking Mario with him to his Castle. To Mario It looked just like Bowsers Castle, apart from the statues everywhere were of Ganondorf and not Bowser.

After a wile Mario was put in a dungeon. He looked all-around the place and was shocked to see a Goomba in there with him.

Mario: What are you-a doing in this world???

Goomba: I could ask you the same thing.

Mario: Well I don't know how I got here.

Goomba: But I do, you might not know it, but in fact Bowser and Ganondorf have known each other for 7 years now, and Bowser keeps telling Ganondorf that Link is really easy to trick and get the better of, while Ganondorf tells Bowser that Mario is too plump and small to be any trouble. So they decided on a plane to swap you two and see if they could do what the other couldn't.

Mario: Hmmm.... so that's what is going on-a here. I have to-a escape and save Zelda....Why are you in-a here.

Goomba: I was caught of duty, wile I was here helping Ganondorf, so he threw me in here. And if you are thinking of getting out of here, well don't there is no way out.

Mario: I wouldn't be so sure I-a always carry a set of Skeleton keys with me just in case Bowser get-a me.

And with that Mario tried the keys, the first two didn't work but the third one worked like a charm, and Mario opened the door.

Goomba: I will help you, I know my way around here I can take you to were he has Zelda.

Mario: Okay its-a deal.

And so the two set out in search of Zelda.

* * *

Soz, I din't see that these two chapters were in the wrong format.

* * *


	5. Ladida Plains

Chapter 5

Ladida Plains.

* * *

Okay Chapter 5, well Here it is, hope it is good

* * *

So Link, Luigi, and Toad all set out for Bowser's Castle. This was Toads Fist time to go on a rescue, so he didn't really know the way. But Luigi was used to this, so he knew the way quite well.

Link: So were do we head of too first??

Luigi: Ladida Plains, it is the first-a stage we have to pass in order to-a save Peach.

So Luigi lead them to the warp room, were they all got into the green funnel that would lead them to Ladida Plains.

Link: Wow, that was great how did you guys do all this. One minuet we are in Mushroom Kingdom the next we are here.

Luigi: My Brother and I-a plumbers and we built-a pipes under the ground leading to the places we-a need to go to.

So they set off on their first stage, after only going about a mile a they came to a box with a "?" on it.

Link: What's that for??

Luigi: Well we-a bang it and a weapon falls out of it, you-a use it to kill the enemy.

Toad: I am too small to hit them.

Link: Don't worry I will bang some and hand over the contents to you.

So Luigi went over to the box and banged it, and out came a red turtle shell.

Luigi: This-a here helps a lot, it is-a heat seeking shell, you-a throw it and it will-a hit its target.

Link: Cool.

So the three set off again, they were able to make good progress, they had gotten half of the stage done, when they saw a Goomba coming at them, Luigi quickly threw the turtle shell and it hit him and killed him.

Link: What was that??

Toad: That was a Goomba, they work for Bowser.

Just then another one appeared, this time Link drew his sword, and put his shield up blocking a kick to his stomach. And then sliced him.

Luigi: Nice-a job Link.

Link: Thanks.

After that they were able to head on again, they soon got to another two Boxes, Luigi got one box for him self and Link got the other one for Toad. Luigi had gotten a Fire Flower, while Toad had gotten a growth mushroom, which meant that when he used it he would grow bigger then Link, and be able to squish the enemy.

After traveling a little bit more they finally got to a door which would take them to another part of Ladida Plains, once here they were attacked by a Goomba, and 3 mad Goombas. Link quickly loaded his Bow and set a arrow flying throw the air it hit the normal Goomba, Luigi ate his flower and started throwing fire balls at one of the Mad Goombas, while Toad had eaten his Mushroom and had stomped on the other 2 Mad Goombas.

They were nearly at the end of the stage when out of no were came running a sad Goomba, and sad Goombas can run at incredible speed, it hit Luigi knocking him to the ground, it was just about to stomp on him when Link, let out a cry and stabbed him just in time.

Luigi: Wow Thanks-a Link, I was nearly was a goner that-a time.

Link: No Problem.

Toad: Here it is guys, the warp to the next place, Hoo's Wood.

* * *

So what did you think, Good, Bad, or Alright?? Please let me know.

* * *


	6. What to Do

Chapter 6

What to Do.

* * *

I am glad that every one that have reviewed my stroy so far like it, hope you will like this chapter also:-)

* * *

After Mario had opened the door The Goomba went out fist then Mario followed.

Goomba: Now all we have to do is get to Ganondorf's throne room, he has Zelda tired up in a cage that is dangling from the roof.

Mario: So witch-a way do we go?

Goomba: To the right, but we have to be carful, Ganondorf has rigged this whole place with traps, I don't know the secret to disarming the place.

Mario: Hmmm... Well we can't-a stay here.

So they slowly headed up the hall, they were doing fine till they got to a part of the floor that had three symbols, one was a triangle, another was a circle, and the last one was a rectangle.

Goomba: As you have probably guessed this was set up by Kamek, and from what I have heard you have to stand on the right symbols in the right order.

Mario: I-a know this Kamek, he always send his circles first to kill-a me, then the triangles, and last the rectangles.

So Mario jumped on the circle nothing happened, then he jumped on the triangle, nothing happened, so he jumped on the rectangle and nothing happened. He had made it to the other side. After Mario reached the other side the Goomba did the same, and he was on the other side safely too.

Mario was just about to start walking again when the Goomba yelled out "STOP"

Mario: What's-a wrong??

Goomba: If you keep going you will make a thousand arrows fire. Now I have heard about this trap too, I think the way to pass safely is to not touch the slightly redder bricks.

Mario: That-a won't be easy, my legs are to short I can't-a reach that far apart. And yours are even shorter, but if I still have that growth mushroom with-a me, then maybe we can get across.

So Mario fiddled around in his pocket for the growth mushroom that could make him grow double his size.

Mario: Ah, here it-a is, when I-a eat this I will pick you up and we can-a cross.

So Mario ate the mushroom and he grew double his size, then he picked up the Goomba and carefully he crossed, making sure not to hit the slighter redder bricks.

Mario had just gotten across in time, because his started to shrink on the last brick.

Goomba: I think that was the only two traps, I will now lead the way to Ganondorf's throne room.

And so the Goomba walked of ahead, but there was one trap left. As the Goomba walked he landed his foot on a black brick, and before he knew what was happening he was falling through the floor and right into a piranha plant, the piranha plant opened its mouth, Mario could not see the Goomba, and then the floor went back into place. Mario felt sorry for the poor Goomba, he wished there was something he could do to save him, but it was too late. So he started out again, but this time he made sure not to step on the black brick.

Mario had gone a fair way when the hall came to two doors, he wasn't sure witch one to go through. Just then from around the corner came Ganondorf. Mario had no where to go, or hide.

* * *

Well Hope you enjoyed it, PLease R&R

* * *


	7. Hoo's Wood

Chapter 7

Hoo's Wood.

* * *

Thanks for your Reviews, and here is chap 7

* * *

Luigi, Link, and Toad all jumped in the warp and were taken to Hoo's Wood. They didn't have much time to think because there was a flying paratrooper above them. Link was the first one to see it and he stabbed the paratrooper before it could cause any trouble.

Link: Wow, this place is nice.

Toad: So are you with a sword.

Link: Thanks.

Luigi: Come-a on guys, we have to-a go this way. {Luigi was pointing up.}

Link: Huh, we go up, but how??

Luigi: See that-a tree over there??

Link: Yes.

Luigi: Well we have to clime it.

And after saying that he started climbing, Toad's legs were too small to clime, so Link put his sword in it's holder on his back and picked Toad up and put him on his shoulder, and with his shield in one hand he started climbing the tree behind Luigi. They had been climbing for a wile, when they came to another paratrooper, this one didn't have wings, Luigi ran up to it, jumped on it, and then kicked him of the tree.

They then continued up the tree and came to the top, once there they jumped onto the platforms that were moving, after jumping from one platform to the other they reached a warp, this warp took them to another place in Hoo's Wood.

Link: How are we going to cross this big lake, the water is flowing way to fast to swim.

Luigi: That is-a easy, come over here.

So Link and Toad followed Luigi to the edge of the water.

Link: Why it's a platform coming this way.

Luigi: That's-a right, and it will take us to the other side, but we must-a be carful, there are mad flying paratroopers, that want to kill you.

Toad: With Link's skill with a sword we will be fine.

Just then the platform come to that side of the shore, and they all jumped on.

They were above the middle of the river, when a mad flying paratrooper appeared, and started right for them, Link quickly drew his sword, and hit the paratrooper, his shell came off, and the paratrooper fell in to

the river, and washed away.

Link: Well he made a clean getaway.

After that they made in to the other side of the river. At the other side of the river was another warp, this warp took them into the middle of the Wood.

Toad: It is very dark in here, I don't think I like it.

Link: We must be in the middle of the Wood.

Luigi: Yes we are, and we have to-a head left.

So they all started Left, it was just then that a Paragoomba appeared, dropping a hole lot of little Goombas, that clung on to them making them to heavy to jump, after about 3 minutes they shook them off, and dodged the other little Goombas that were falling.

Luigi: Quick up here this is the ledge with the Warp to Bowser's Vila.

And they all jumped up on the ledge, they could see the warp but they could also so see 7 mad Goombas

in front of it.

Luigi: look there is-a ? box, but we can't-a reach it.

Link: Let me see if my arrow can hit it.

Toad you better hurry, those Goombas are getting a little close.

Link only had time to hit the box once, he lined his arrow up and let it fly, it hit the box causing a red turtle shell to

come out killing all seven Goombas.

They then ran over to the warp and jumped in.

* * *


	8. Ganondorf’s Thrown Room

Chapter 8

Ganondorf's Thrown Room

* * *

Sorry I took a while to get this chapter up, but here it is, I hope you enjoy it:-)

* * *

Mario Stood there, up against the wall, any minute now and Ganondorf would see him, but just when it seem that there was no way from being seen, someone grabbed him from behind. A secret door had open up behind Mario and some one had dragged him in, then when Mario was in, the door shut, just before Ganondorf could see him.

Mario: Whats-a happening??

Goomba:Its me, The Goomba.

Mario: Your-a Live!!

Goomba: Yes, when I was falling I managed to grab on to a edge just underneath the trap door. Once the door shut, the Prania plant went back into its green funnel, so I got down, I remembered there was a secret passage down there that would lead back up to you, I came out of a door a little further up, and saw that Ganondorf was coming, and that you had nowhere to hid, so I quickly went to the door, you where leaning against and dragged you in.

Mario: Thank-a you, If there is ever any thing I can-a do for you, just-a let me know.

Goomba: the most important thing right now is to save Princess Zelda. And this secret passage way leads to Ganondorf's Thrown Room.

Mario: Then lets-a go.

And so the Goomba and Mario headed of down the passage way, it took them about 5 minutes to get to the secret door that would open to Ganondorf's Thrown Room.

Goomba: Okay, on the other side of this door is Ganondorf's Thrown Room, Zelda will be in a cage on the roof, all we have to do if find the lever that will lower it to the ground, and then we have to unlock the cadge.

Mario: My-a skeleton keys should-a be able to do that.

And so they slowly open the door first just taking a peek to make sure the room was empty, with the exception of Zelda.

Mario: Its all-a clear.

And so they entered.

Mario: Don't-a worry Zelda, we will have you-a down in no-a time.

Zelda: the lever to get me down is over there, on the arm rest of his chair.

So Mario went over and pulled the lever. The cage then slowly descended to the floor.

Mario: I will-a have you outa there in no time.

So Mario started to go through all his keys trying them all one by one, the fifth key worked, and Zelda was set free. When Zelda was set free, a door popped up near them that was glowing. {I took this from a Mario game}

Zelda: Quick, in here, this will take us back to my Castle.

And So they went through the door, and ended back at Zelda's Castle.

* * *

Well there was chapter 8 hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *


	9. Bowser's Villa

Chapter 9

Bowser's Villa

* * *

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get chapter 9 done, to redeem myself, I have this story called, 'What's it like at SSBB', you might find this interesting Haninator.

And Scrappy-Fan92, I have a Story called, 'Ravenous', you might find interesting.

Hopefully you will like these stories, and will forgive me for taking to long to update.

* * *

Once Link, Luigi, and Toad, had gone through the warp, they found them selves in a very large castle. They started walking, and came to a Mad Goomba, after jumping on his head, they continued.

Link: Were does Bowser normally Keep the princess??

Luigi: In the left wing.

Toad: How do we get there?

Luigi: Simple, we have to-a keep heading down this path, till we get-a to a door, then we go though it, and then we are in the room with Peach.

Link: Okay, lets get going then.

And to the Three of them headed off again, after defeating several Mad Goombas, and three paratroopers, they got to the door, but before they could open it, five Dray Bones popped out of the ground and started throwing bones at them.

Luigi: Look out, don't-a let those bones hit you, you will-a get paralyzed.

Link: Every one get behind me, I will walk up to them with my shield out, the bones will hit the Shield.

Luigi: If you-a walk up to them, I think I can-a get some of my fire balls to-a hit them, once the fire balls hit them we have to hurry and get-a through the door, they will-a come back to life in about ten seconds.

And at that every one got behind Link, and he started walking up to the Dry Bones with his shield out, once Luigi had lined up his fire balls so they would not hit Link, he fired, and hit the Dry Bones, once they were down The three of them ran through the door, and closed it behind them.

Toad: Ahhhhhhh.

Luigi: What?

Link: He's been caught by a, what is that thing, it looks like a ghost.

Luigi: It's-a Boo, and it's got Toad, We have to-a get something bright, it will-a scare the Boo, making him drop Toad.

Toad: Help me, Please Help me.

Link: I have just the thing, this Bomb should make a bright flash when it goes off.

After saying that Link threw a bomb right near the Boo that had Toad, the bomb went of blinding the Boo, he quickly dropped Toad and covered his face with his hands.

Toad ran back to the others, and looked at the Boo that had caught him, he saw the Boo slowly turn into nothing.

Toad: Thanks Link, you saved my life.

Link: No problem, Ummm Luigi I though you said Peach was in this room, not A Giant Boo.

Luigi: I don't-a understand, Peach should be here.

Just then Kamek popped up, from were the Boo had been.

Kamek: You mean the princess you seek, but will not find, TAKE THIS.

As he yelled this we waved his wand, and a large sword appeared, every time Kamek waved his wand, the sword would move.

Link: Let me handle this.

Kamek: I see the new guy will try and beat me, prepare to meet your maker.

And at that the fight began, Kamek Leaped the sword at Link, Link ducked just in time ,and jumped up and slashed his sword at the floating Kamek, but he moved before Link got to him, Kamek then brought his sword back around, Link countered the move, and his sword clashed against Kamek's, after about five minutes of fighting, Link Threw up a bomb at Kamek, and then jumped up in the air firing a arrow at the bomb, the arrow hit the bomb and blow up before Kamek had a chance to move, sending him flying. Kamek then waved his wand and disappeared, when Kamek Disappeared a new door appeared.

The Three of them then ran into the room, when they got in there they saw Peach tired up to a pole.

Luigi: Don't-a Worry Peach, I will save you.

Luigi then ran over and untied Peach, as soon as he had done this a door appeared and they went throw it.

And they all ended up at Peaches Castle.

* * *

With Mario And Zelda safe, and Link, Luigi, Toad, and Peach safe. There was a blinding flash at both places, and were Link had been, now stood Mario, and were Mario had been standing, now stood Link.

The People at Mushroom Kingdom had plenty to talk about for the next few weeks, and so did the people at Hyrul Kingdom.

* * *

And this is were my story ends, sorry it took so long to get done. Hope you enjoyed. And will forgive me for the bad ending, still working on them, not the best when it comes to endings. Please R&R

Velms.


	10. Help

Hello all,

Hmmmm a Sequel I wasn't thinking of doing one, but if you guys have some Ideas for one, please leave a review with them in, or send me a PM, as i was not thinking of a Sequel, and have no Idea how I could make them all meet again.

So Please guys give me a few Ideas, and I will see what I can do.

Velms.


End file.
